Relève toi
by Elonis
Summary: Il a du affronter la guerre et maintenant, il doit affronter une perte en plus. Mais cette fois, c'était différent des autres fois. Bien différent. (Les personnages et l'univers sont la propriété de JK Rowling)


Une lettre, une simple lettre résumant tout. Cette lettre tachée de larmes qui tremblait dans la main de cet homme accablé. Il ne lui restait plus que cette lettre afin de se souvenir de ces moments passé ensemble. De ces fous rires, ses joies, se pleure passer ensemble. Prostré au sol de ce long hôpital blanc, il lisait la lettre pendant que ses larmes coulaient au fur et à mesure de la lecture.

" _Harry,_

 _Je suis désolée de t'écrire cette lettre en ces circonstances. Crois-moi, j'aurais aimé pouvoir te dire tout ça en te regardant droit dans les yeux. Mais je n'ai jamais réussi à te le dire, à te l'avouer. C'était terrible de vivre avec ce secret, nuit et jour. Encore plus lorsque tu me parlais d'avenir, du futur que l'on aurait ensemble. Cette perspective me donnait autant d'espoir qu'elles me brisaient le coeur. Seulement, ton combat contre Voldemort était imminent et tu as dû partir à l'aventure avec Ron et Hermione pendant plus d'une année. Je vous aurais rejoint, si j'avais seulement pu._

 _Tu sais, je ne t'en ai jamais voulu d'être partis sans moi. J'ai compris lorsque l'on m'a annoncé ta "disparition". J'ai su que tu faisais ce que Dumbledore t'avait demandé de faire, ce dont tu ne pouvais pas me parler. Et je ne t'en ai jamais voulu. Tu n'as toujours que voulu me protéger, j'étais ta source d'espoir et ce pour quoi tu continuais à avancer malgré les ténèbres qui s'enroulaient autour de toi. C'est toi-même qui me la dis, tu te souviens ? J'étais si heureuse quand tu m'as annoncé ça. Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse que le jour où tu m'as demandé en fiançaile. C'était juste... magique._

 _Mais comme toute magie, ces moment on eu une fin. J'était la pour t'aider à remonter la pente, pour t'aider à vivre après tout les sacrifices que tu as du faire. J'était la pour te soutenir jusqu'au bout. J'ai toujours penser que nous naissions pour accomplir quelque chose de précis. Pour moi, je pense que ce pourqoi je suis née, c'était pour t'aider à te relever, à te reconstruire, à aimer. Ca doit être pour ça que le ciel ma accorder autant de temps à vivre alors que j'aurai du périr il y a déjà plusieurs années._

 _Harry, ne m'en veux pas. N'en veux pas à ma mère et à mon père d'avoir cacher ça. Harry, je suis malade. Depuis ma naissance, je suis malade. Et la maladie va maintenant m'emporter tandis que je donnerais naissance à notre petite fille._

 _Continue à vivre Harry, continue à vivre pour moi et pour elle. Vie comme tu a toujours voulu vivre, n'abandonne jamais quelque soit les obstacles. Tu as survécu à la guerre Harry, maintenant, tu va devoir surmonter ma perte. Reconstruis toi, trouve toi une autre femme que tu aimeras et qui t'aimera tout autant que moi j'ai pu t'aimer. Elève notre fille dans l'amour et la douceur. Montre lui que la vie vaux la peine d'être vécu comme je te l'ai montrer. Sois un bon père, bien que je ne doute pas que tu le sera._

 _Je dois maintenant te dire au revoir Harry, un autre monde m'attend. Un monde que, je l'espère, tu ne rejoindras que dans de très longues années. Je dirais le bonjour à tes parents de ta part, ne tu'en fais pas !_

 _N'oublie jamais que je t'ai aimé et que je t'aimerai à jamais, même si je ne suis plus la physiquement, je serais encore là, dans ton coeur._

 _Adieu_

 _Ginny"_

Un son strident se fit entendre au-delà de la porte blanche qui le séparait de sa future femme. Relevant la tête rapidement, ne voulant pas croire à cette lettre, il ouvrit rapidement la porte. Les joues sillonnées de larmes il regarda le chaos qu'était la salle d'accouchement. On lui avait interdit d'entrer dès le début, arguant qu'il pourrait y avoir des complications mais qu'il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter, ce n'était que des mesures de sécurité habituelle. Seulement cette fois, contrairement aux autres fois, rien ne serait pareil. Cette fois, une femme était morte en couche. Et cette femme n'était autre que Ginny Weasley qui aurait dû s'appeler Potter d'ici quelques mois.

Les yeux rivés sur ceux clos de sa femme au loin, Harry entendirent au loin les hurlements d'un nouveau-né mais n'y prêta aucune attention. Levant sa main droite vers le visage de sa fiancée alors qu'il s'approchait d'elle tandis que les médecins s'éloignaient, la tête basse, il laissa couler encore quelques larmes. Il ne pouvait pas y croire. Pas elle. Elle qui avait été si patiente, si gentille, si forte alors qu'il devait donner le meilleur de lui-même. Elle qui l'avait aidé à se remettre de la guerre, à vivre à nouveau après tant de perte. La tête posée sur celle tiède de Ginny, il laissa libre cours à son chagrin. S'accrochant à elle comme une bouée de sauvetage, il lui répétait sans cesse de revenir, de ne pas le laisser, qu'ils avaient encore beaucoup de choses à accomplir, que leur fille les attendait. Mais rien ne faisait à nouveau bouger le corps de la femme rousse. Plus aucun souffle de vie n'était en elle. Son esprit s'en était allé et ça, il ne pouvait pas l'accepter.

Ce n'est qu'au bout de longues minutes qu'il perçut enfin les hurlements du bébé qui se trouvais non loin. Relevant les yeux embués de larmes, il distingua une petite forme enroulé dans des couverture, posé non loin de lui. Il se detacha du corps de la belle rousse et se dirigea vers ce petit tas de chiffon qui gigotait en hurlant. Il aperçut alors un magnifique bébé dôté de quelques cheveux bruns, comme les siens. Prenant l'enfant dans ses bras, il l'observa jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre les yeux. Et il fut bouleversé par les yeux de l'enfant. Il portait les yeux de sa mère, de sa fiancée, de sa Ginny. Il avait les mêmes yeux bleus qu'elle.

Il se tournant après quelques seconde vers le corps toujours étendus, l'enfant dans ses bras. Il ne prononças que quelques mots avant de sortir de la chambre, l'enfant toujours avec lui.

" **Elle s'appellera Lily Ginny Potter et jamais elle n'oubliera à quel point sa mère était forte. Merci pour tout.** "


End file.
